1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods for perforating a well utilizing perforating guns conveyed into the well on a coiled tubing string.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
In the past, tubing conveyed perforating systems for use in completing wells have been conveyed into the wells on a tubing or pipe string with the string left in position in the well during the perforating of the well. After perforating of the well, the perforating guns may have disintegrated or may be retrieved, or may be released or dropped from the tubing or pipe string through the use of various techniques.
More recently, an automatically releasing gun hanger has been proposed as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,213 to George et al., and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. The George et al. '213 patent describes an automatically releasing gun hanger which is run into the well on a rigid tubing string or pipe string. The gun hanger is set within the well by a rotating motion of the rigid tubing string or pipe string. The rigid tubing string or pipe string is then disconnected from the guns attached to the gun hanger through further rotational motion. The pipe string can then be removed from the well. The perforating gun is fired by a pressure actuated firing head and upon firing of the perforating gun, the gun hanger automatically releases thus allowing the guns to drop to the bottom of the well and leaving an unobstructed flow path from the perforations up through the well bore.
While there are many advantages from using an automatically releasable gun hanger such as shown in the George et al. '213 patent, that automatically releasing gun hanger is not suitable for use on a coiled tubing string due to the fact that rotational motion is required to set the gun hanger and to subsequently release the tubing string from the gun hanger of the George et al. '213 patent.